User blog:Anthony Hiram/IGW: Suggestions
New Base Skins/Appearances per Faction As it currently stands each faction has essentially the same base, just different color lighting on the map, with a different space background. To make the faction system a little more interesting, I propose different base styles per faction. While the IGA may have a more utopian approach to how their bases look, nice glass domed with trees and other greenery, the Tyrannar should probably have something more Dieselpunk inspired, something sturdy, built for war, while the Sovereignty would probably have a sexier stylish Cyberpunk thing going on with lots of curves, purple neon lights, etc. You can still have the default base for those who like them, and as for the other skins, you can sell them in the store. You can make it so that each skin offers a different boost, like loot boost, defense boost, BP Guard boost (Makes it harder for an enemy attacker to find a BP while attacking your base), essentially whatever you want to focus on. Each faction will have its own collection of skins that match their theme so that space can look a little more diverse in-game. Once you buy a skin it will go in your Base Appearance inventory (a new feature also), and you can change it later on. Like the default starbase, each skin will change as you level up. Race for Center Space Each faction has some particular goal in terms of what they want to do with the currently inaccessible region known as Center Space. The Tyrannar wish to conquer and colonize it, and reap all for the sake of conquest and glory, the Sovereignty wants to control it all from behind the scenes, and use it for the benefit of profit, power, and chaos, and the Intergalactic Alliance wishes to share it and make it safe for all who wish to use it. How about we finally make this an accessible location, however, make it a "capture the base" kind of feature? The idea is that whatever faction has the most ships inhabiting center space, automatically gets control over it, granting the entire faction the special boosts mentioned in the Center Space page. A faction can be overthrown, if another faction manages to invade center space and outnumber their ships, other factions can also come in and attack their vessels to decrease their numbers. There will be no NPCs in center space, and the region will function as any other sector. The cosmetic appearance of center space, being at the center of the Maelstrom Galaxy according to the game's lore, should be a neutral color. This can be white or brown even, it's essentially a sector that can be temporarily taken over. The faction that controls it can be overthrown as well. More Character Choices While we have a pretty decent cast of character to choose as our portraits in game, I feel as though many of the human-like races (Ares Magna, Malus, Terrans, Oberans) could get more portraits to select from, while remaining within the context of their respective species and game lore (Malus: Seductive, Attractive), (Ares Magna: Large, Bulky, Aggressive), (Terrans: Most human-like, very mundane), (Oberans: Noble, Modest, Vulcan-Like). The reason I mention this is because not all of these species are represented as diversely as they could be. Some species like Oberans and Malus have little to no skin tone/complexion variations. Also, in general, there should be a little more of everything in general, cause most players look the same basically, more So'Toth, more Lacerta, More Thanerian and of The Veil, etc. Fourth Faction? Here I have some concept ideas for a fourth faction, the color for this faction will likely be yellow, since all the other colors of the wheels have been taken and orange is too similar to Tyrannar in appearance. Faction Concepts Fifth Faction? Whatever the fourth faction is, I really don't care, but I do believe there should be another faction that, instead of being based in a quadrant, actually lies in the outer rings of the Maelstrom Galaxy. If the Maelstrom Galaxy is, in fact, a spiral galaxy, then it should have outer rings of cosmic space dust. The color of this faction could be black? This would also be the color of the space they inhabit. Goals *Keep all of the other factions from leaking out of the Maelstrom Galaxy and into the outside universe. *Expanding inward into the Maelstrom Galaxy reducing the power of the other faction. *Police and Monitor all activity within Maelstrom and control who comes in and out. *Police Center Space. Faction Symbol The symbol for this faction can be something similar to a ring, or various rings, with arrows going inward. This represents the ring they inhabit around Maelstrom Galaxy and their goals to expand inward and reduce the power of other factions. They have a police mentality and wish to monitor all that goes on in Maelstrom. Notable Lore Information *Has a very hard time keeping track of the Sovereignty due to the purple faction's advance and proficiency in cloaking technologies. The Sovereignty has the easiest time getting past them of all other factions. *Cooperates well with the Intergalactic Alliance, however, disagrees in terms of political stance. *Has most conflict with the Tyrannar Empire. Races *'Order Blue:' An artificial intelligence, robotic humanoid species of unknown origin. Think Robocop. *'The Aether:' A species of living, bipedal, anthropomorphic rocks with crystals and moss growing on the surface of their bodies. *'Order Grey:' A species similar to that of Alien Greys, they have large grey heads, black almond-shaped eyes, etc. Doppelganger Mode I used to play another game somewhat similar to IGW, and on that game, you could have basically two in-game account files, all from one Facebook account/game account. So instead of alts, it could be easier to implement this feature on IGW. You can just switch game files, have one file under one faction and another file under another faction. Special Abilities In keeping with the lore of the game, I am in favor of keeping special map/overworld abilities exclusive to different factions. *'Sovereignty:' Ship cloaking technology. *'Intergalactic Alliance:' Stasis fields. *'Tyrannar Empire:' Interstellar Leaps. Unveil.png|Sovereignty fleet uncloaks. Stasis.png|IGA fleet demonstrates a stasis field. Light Travel.png|Not sure how to make a gif but Tyrannar ships leap through space. Spinal Weapons Before the original closure of IGW, the developers were working on adding spinal weapons into the game, that only dreadnaught ships could use, these spinal weapons are seen in the trailers for the game, and I have included images of them in this section. As you can see by the images to the side, the spinal weapons match the color of their faction, and originally, after one use, they would have a slow recharge, meaning they'd have a very slow rate of fire when compared to other weapons. Like other weapons, these can have BPs as well. Spinal1.png|An IGA base is blasted by a Tyrannar spinal weapon. Spinal2.png| A Sovereignty ship fires a spinal laser. Spinal3.png|An Imperium dread unleashes it's super badass spinal weapon. Category:Blog posts